A color filter currently used in an image sensor is often configured by an organic pigment. However, it can be assumed that miniaturization and thinning (contribution to lower height) are difficult in terms of processing with the filter of organic pigment with respect to the technical tendency of miniaturization of pixels (increase in number of pixels) and lower height as represented by back surface irradiation type. Development of a color filter with a new structure that takes place of the organic pigment filter is thus desired. Furthermore, improvement in crosstalk (mixed color) is desired in the color filter with a new structure.